The Hunter
by NightShade1002
Summary: A killer on the loose with his mind set on catching the ultimate prey, the genius detective somehow managing to find his way to all of the killer's crime scenes. Who will succeed and in the end who will fall?


Blood deep and red dripped from his lips, lips that were twisted into a sharp cruel smile. A single body laid not even two feet away from him, a female tall and thin had savagely been cut open exposing her inner softer and squishier organs. Pale calculating orbs raked her form mentally dissecting her, finally just a few minutes later it seemed as if he had made his decision as his ghost white spidery fingers moved into the gaping wound pulling out the heart still gushing blood. His psychotic smile only widened as he put it in his mouth chewing as if it were a prime steak tingling with the juiciest of flavors, he had never cared to have his meat of any kind cooked; to him ripping into his prey was a satisfaction all of it's own. The red liquid ran all down his chin staining his already bloodstained orange jumpsuit, this man was no ordinary man. The barest hints of sharpened teeth showed that as he feasted on the dead woman's entrails, no he was more than that he was a true one of a kind beast.  
His glistening blood stained teeth had been sharpened for one purpose only and that was to hunt and kill his prey, he saw no difference in the humans that walked this earth to him they were all the same, food ready to be eaten by him. His lean muscled body showed years if not an entire life of physical labor, the muscles on his legs were taunt as he remained crouched next to the empty woman her carcass empty of all internal organ, he had eaten his fill of her and now it was time to get to making the message. There was one that stood out to him the greatest prey of all, it was another man who had found each of his mutilated victims and continued to find ways to hunt him down as if he was the prey not the other. This man would be the greatest catch of them all and he would take great pleasure in devouring him until there was nothing left, he would honor every part of him. Just the idea of doing this filled him with a very sick glee, he was thinking of this as he made his mark on the woman. First using the supplies he had with him and whatever was around him he stitched the pretty little lady up replacing her organs with various river stones and fruits.  
Once the wound had clean sutures on it he flipped her over, at all times he carried his small pocket knife with him. The first two marks were easily made as he cut two circles into her back, the blade moved through her tissue and muscles like butter, it wasn't as easy as the movies in fact you had to be both skill and strong enough to pull something like this off. Luckily for though he was adept at both of those things, he carved into her making the image of one circle big enough the it took up her entire back before carving a much smaller one and then as the finishing touch something which he had perfected. It was a crescent moon blood artfully dripping out of the mark as he took a step back giving a nod of approval. Now he was ready to leave, he had made his trail for the hunt to go on and he was ready.  
It was once he was back inside his bunker that the evidence of his crime was released, every tv in the city was broadcasting it showing blurred images of the body and some watered down information on what had happened. His grin nearly split his face as a certain cop was visible at the scene. He wore a black vest with a white shirt under it accompanied by a dark almost black-ish red tie. His inky black hair had been combed back showing his serious steel colored eyes as he surveyed the crime scene. That was him Detective Vincent Briger, he was his ultimate prey.  
The man was clearly well built for his work but it wasn't his body type that made him of interest, it was his mind the detective was brilliant in his own way. Nobody else not even his partner could compare to that type of intelligence, it was one of the reasons he had been assigned to this case. Vincent stalked around the bloody scene taking everything in not saying a single word his eyes trained on one thing, the body that left a message for him. All he needed to do was figure that message out and he would have another clue leading him to the killer. The carving on the dead woman's back caught his attention as he crouched down, flipping a pad of paper open he began to sketch it before chewing at the end of his pencil wondering and pondering what this meant.  
It was always amusing to watch the detective try to find the clues that he had laid out for the other, but it was even more satisfying to see him finally get it. Thanks to some stationary cameras around the scene and on the buildings he was able to watch just that. He grinned as his prize prey finally got it and raced away presumable back to his station to file it all down before he lost the information. The chase was truly on now.


End file.
